


Spellbound

by PipsqueakPunk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipsqueakPunk/pseuds/PipsqueakPunk





	Spellbound

**Name:** Freya Phoenix Graves  
**Age:** 15+  
**Birthday** :October 31,1979  
**Height:**  5'2"  
**Weight:** 120 lbs  
**Blood type:**  AB  
**Blood Status** :Half Blood  
**Eyes** :Amber  
**Hair** :Long, messy black hair with white patches scattered throughout. Choppy layers and sweep bangs; often worn down and straightened.  
**Piercings:** Ears (x3), Helix (x2 - left) & Nose (x2 - right)  
**Nicknames** :Frey  
**Family** :Artemis (Father), Layla (Mother) & Felix (Older Brother)  
**Species** :Human  
**Occupation:** Student & apprentice Magizoologist  
**Patronus** : Coyote  
**Boggat:**  Swarm of bees/wasps/hornets  
**Wand:** 10 and a half inches/Cherry/Phoenix Feather  
**House** :Gryffindor  
**Pets** :Aomaris (Herbidean Black - Dragon), Zecaeru (Pure White Griffin)  
**Love Interest:**  George Weasley  
  
**Past/Present:** Freya is the daughter of Artemis and Layla Graves; a pureblood wizard and Magizoologist, and a muggle veterinarian. Her father fell in love with her mother while on a trip into London; attempting to recover a loose Aethonan from the city. Due to her lover ,appreciation and passion for animals, he wanted to open her eyes to the world of magic and magical beasts. The family live out in the country side, in a modest home on a large plot of land, to accommodate all the magical beasts in their possession. Including a dragon and griffin to say the least. After getting married and having their first child; a son named Felix; Layla gave birth to a baby girl. From an extremely young age, Freya not only showed immediate magical ability, but has also inherited her parents appreciation and love for animals/magical beasts. The year Freya's eleventh birthday came, her Hogwats letter arrived in the post. However, both parents insisted that she be home schooled in both magical and muggle studies, until it would be time to start her fourth year. Because of this decision, Freya has an extensive knowledge of magical creatures and was able to bond with both Aomaris and Zecaeru at a young age. Freya has finally turned fifteen and is ready to start her first year at the legendary school as a fourth year student. She is both excited and nervous to attend due to many reasons. She'll be taking advanced classes due to her knowledge. The experience will be quite an adjustment from her cozy home in the country....But she is ready for this new experience.  
  
**Personality:** Freya is extremely talented when it comes to the use of magic. She is able to cast spells with ease, without the use of a wand and has mastered non verbal spells. Due to a rare gene, laid dormant through many generations; Freya has to wear a special ruby crystal around her neck that has been charmed, to repress the full extent of her magical abilities. Taking it off for long periods of time, results in major headaches and causes strange, black markings to spread up her arms, neck and chest. If not placed under control, her magical abilities could be destructive. Freya prefers to be called 'Frey' or short. She is very accepting and open; never judging anyone by their background, upbringing, blood status, etc. Due to her unique features, Frey is quite the head turner. Although she is friendly and very likeable; she is no pushover however. Frey will put herself in harm's way to protect those she cares about the most and her beliefs. No matter the cost. Getting on her bad side is probably not in someone's best interest if they were wise. Frey is very much a loner; not having very many friends. She isnt shy; just use to being around magical creatures. One of her favorite things to do is be outside and draw on her sketchpad; using a special quill that's charmed to bring anything the holder draws to life temporarily. Frey has also never learned the ability to fly a broom. Instead, she rides on the back of either Aomaris or Zecaeru.  
  
**Trivia**  
* Loves sweets  
*Favorite holiday is Halloween (also her birthday)  
* Favorite color is blue  
*Takes advanced Transfiguration, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms & Potions  
* Favorite food is pizza and her mother homemade pumpkin pie  
*Outside of her school uniform, Frey dresses very edgy and quite opposite to her brother who is quite casual.


End file.
